


【彬准】禁欲者高潮

by Feb_23rd



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feb_23rd/pseuds/Feb_23rd





	【彬准】禁欲者高潮

员工经常讨论崔总裁身边那个很是高大的保镖，那个男人不是什么凶悍的长相，实在清秀，不苟言笑地站在总裁身后就是一樽威严的石狮，震慑的气场无形中就包裹在总裁身边，有谁胆敢逾越了距离这石狮就活了。

这么说可能有点可笑，毕竟大家还是对总裁上心。略微吊梢的双眼朝你瞥来就会被勾走几魂几魄，说是阴柔美也不为过。不笑就是高傲的神，含点笑意就是戏谑的假面美人。

二人同进同出，听说是自幼就成了主仆关系。能看见崔秀彬保镖的贴身随行，就不会看见崔连准总裁皮鞋上的任何一点灰尘。

崔氏两位人物一如往常，处在办公室内做该做的事情。不过今日崔连准斜躺在沙发上，锃亮的皮鞋踩在单腿跪在边上的崔秀彬下体上。

“离我远点。”

“老爷说过我不能离开你五米以上远的距离。”

崔连准露出不满的表情，本人殊不知他这表情招人爱得很，微嘟起的嘴打破了冷漠的形象。

“我不想做。”

“距离上一次已经十三天七个小时五十三分钟了。”

崔连准深吸一口气，脚上用了些力气，脚下那东西却慢慢鼓起。他视线不满地朝下望了一眼，想收回脚却被崔秀彬握住。

那一只手完全圈住了脚腕，不动声色地伸进宽松的西装裤管里，让手掌紧贴小腿，往上滑行的动作让西装裤向上堆叠。彻底显现出袜子的皮扣，还有那白皙光滑的皮肤。

“这里不行。”崔连准起身拍开他勾着皮扣的手。

崔秀彬二话不说就横抱起崔连准，步伐平稳地走向休息室。

“崔秀彬？！”声音之大引来室外秘书的关注。

“总裁？有什么事情需要帮忙吗？”秘书敲门问道。

崔秀彬关上休息室前大声回应到：“总裁身体不适，不要进来打扰。”

伴随门锁上的声音，还有崔连准欲呼顿收的残缺声。

拆除一个精心包装过的东西，过程是令人期待欣喜的。正如现在崔秀彬慢条斯理解开崔连准的衬衫、西装裤一样。剥掉这些遮羞的布料，露出漂亮的酮体。

“少爷怎么这么能忍呢？”

崔秀彬舔弄身下人的耳廓，用自己的身躯把人禁锢在这一点点范围内，看他平时不咸不淡的神情正演变成羞愤、可怜。

“昨晚我就有些忍不住了，少爷怎么能光着屁股在我面前晃来晃去？你知道我多想掰开您的屁股看看里面有没有被您洗干净吗？”

崔连准红着眼摇头，不知是听不得崔秀彬这污言秽语，还是要躲开那些亲密的吻。

“我现在就检查。您要是反抗受伤遭罪的话，我就要被老爷问责了。”

什么衣服都被扔在地上，崔连准被迫翘着臀跪趴在不经常使用的床上。脚上还穿着被皮扣扣紧的黑袜，和皮肤形成鲜明的对比。

崔秀彬舔湿了手指就慢慢插进崔连准的后庭，穴口的粉嫩令人无限遐想。

“颜色真漂亮，嗯？是不是背着我经常玩？”

手指毫不费劲地进入，崔连准动弹一下身体，明显是爽到了。崔秀彬手腕使力抽插，看崔连准闭眼咬牙忍耐的可爱表情。

“您一点都不乖。我作为您十几年的贴身保镖，别人不能动您一根毫毛……您自己也不能乱来。”

“你！”崔连准睁开眼怒瞪着男人。崔秀彬突然笑了，按住崔连准的后颈不让人乱动，修长的手指故意戳弄在敏感点上。

“只有我，我才能保护您。”

崔连准牙关松懈，泄出一两声喘叫。

“您感觉还好吗？”崔秀彬语气恭敬而温柔，“属下不太好呢。”

说完，崔秀彬抽出手指，把手指上的液体抹在臀上，又用力拍打着臀肉。

看臀肉缓缓浮现手掌印，崔秀彬又疼惜地轻轻揉着。

“对不起，少爷。”崔秀彬解开自己的皮带，掏出早就胀大的性器，不做任何措施就戳进那个小洞。

“别！秀彬、秀彬！”

“对不起……我觉得，还是要惩罚连准少爷比较好。”

简单用手指开拓的穴道不能完全接纳这硕大尺寸，崔秀彬还是不留情地慢慢进入。

“呜……疼……”崔连准扭曲了表情，吃痛感受后面的突破，男人的炽热穿梭在体内，麻木了神经。

“疼就对了。连准总是勾引人又不自知，所以还是要乖乖的才好。”

十几天没有使用过的地方还像从未被挖掘一样紧致骚浪，崔秀彬抱起人让他坐在自己身上，连接处更加亲密无间。

崔秀彬抱着崔连准的腰，静静等着人适应的期间，崔秀彬吸吮崔连准肩膀上的皮肤，一点一点瘀红延绵至背部。

“少爷会乖吗？”

崔连准抓着环在腹前的手，没好气道：“……不会。”

崔秀彬贴近他的脸，看他死倔的神色，重新笑了起来。崔连准看这人不常露出的酒窝，心里一阵发虚，又不会妥协。

“我知道了。”

崔秀彬咬住崔连准的下唇肉，轻柔啄咬，下体开始耸动起来。

“您什么时候学‘乖’了，属下就什么时候再停下来吧。”

语毕，鞭挞至此开始。

阴茎没有戴上避孕套，性爱过程体验还是更为舒爽。崔连准被顶弄得整个人毫无节奏地上下晃动，坐姿让肉棒的进入每次都是最深处，他承受不住刺激，叫声里带上了惊慌的变调。

崔秀彬铁了心挤入肉穴里，甬道紧致收缩取悦了身心。那处记忆化了崔秀彬的性器尺寸，每一次进入都是无比契合。

崔连准被操得全身无力，双脚胡乱滑动，弄乱了床单。重心放在那处，支撑了所有。随便一下就是敏感部位，娇作的呻吟不由自主发出。

“嗯啊！不要——！”忽然崔连准低头喘息，猛地躬身蜷缩身体，后穴死咬住肉棒一阵痉挛。

崔秀彬差点就被缴出了货，他抿着嘴停下动作，感受肉壁蠕动收缩。

“天啊……”崔连准呼吸紊乱。

崔秀彬感觉有些不对劲，摸了摸崔连准的下体，并没有射出的样子。意外地挑起眉：“高潮了？”

崔连准颤着手擦掉被刺激出的生理泪水，不理会崔秀彬。局促地滑动双脚合上膝盖，手偷偷摸向自己还硬挺的性器。

崔秀彬拉开他的手，掰开腿，拇指尖拨弄他阴茎的铃口，分泌液沾湿了手指。

“看清楚了，”崔秀彬贴近他的耳朵，“哥，你没射。像女人一样高潮了。”

崔连准睁大了眼，向前爬去欲要脱离崔秀彬。

崔秀彬怎么可能会让他逃掉，顺势压倒了这人，继续这场性事。

……

淫靡的气味愈发浓郁，崔连准已经没有力气来回应崔秀彬的动作了，体内被射进的精液让他感到万分别扭。

崔秀彬用手撸动崔连准的阴茎，鼻尖磨蹭着崔连准的后背。

“别……”

“我说过什么了？”

那根东西还半硬着埋在体内，崔连准气自己下体又有了反应，更气崔秀彬的不讲理。

“……会乖乖的。”崔连准吸着气小声道。

“哥说什么？”崔秀彬退开，支着身体在崔连准上头。

崔连准脸上未干的泪痕，欺负惨了而红透的眼尾，嘴角微微被咬破的红肿，无一不是受尽疼爱的证明。

“别欺负我，”崔连准抬手环住崔秀彬的脖子把人拉向自己，“连准会乖乖的。”

崔秀彬一语不发地吻住这尤物，听他吃痛的闷哼声失了理智，重新进入被弄脏的后穴。

这穴被操得越发敏感，摩擦每一下都是在挑拨崔连准所有快感。崔连准抱紧了男人哭喊，求饶话断断续续，下体又死缠着男人不放。

看身下人失控的表情令崔秀彬满足。所有新的痕迹都是自己弄出来的，明明自己是罪魁祸首但受害者却对自己百依百顺，崔秀彬兴奋无比。

“我要射了，少爷。”

崔连准失了神目无焦点地看着崔秀彬，微不可见地点了头。

崔秀彬埋首在他脖颈下，在已经瘀红的吻痕上再次舔舐。

崔秀彬快速抽动，射精的感觉达到顶端，又是一股热流喷射在崔连准体内。崔连准跟着一起射出稀薄的精水，张着嘴却发不出一点声音，他现在就像一个过呼吸的患者，被过多的爱意淹没了身躯。

二人安静地享受高潮的余温。崔秀彬还在轻轻啃咬崔秀彬红肿的乳头。崔连准感觉疼了就含胸，崔秀彬又不放弃地伸出舌头温柔舔着。

“……去、咳咳，去洗澡。”听到崔连准沙哑的声音，崔秀彬得意地笑了笑。

崔连准重新戴上了面具，冷漠道：“滚下去。”

“好的，少爷。”

崔秀彬听命下床抱起人走向浴室，眼下的裸体都是错综复杂的鲜艳痕迹。崔秀彬抠挖这人体内属于自己的东西，崔连准脸上又是隐忍的表情。

崔秀彬垂眸掩住眼内龌龊的情绪，仔细看那处穴口被操熟的颜色，手上动作逐渐变了味道。

“属下想，您这副冷冰冰的样子是挺好看。不过……我还是最喜欢您被我操到高潮的样子呢。”

END


End file.
